JesuOtaku Reviews
JesuOtaku Reviews '''or '''JO Reviews is a show by JesuOtaku where she takes a look at animé that can be considered accessible to people just starting to watch it. She gives the animé the term "gateway" and often times she will give certain animé "gateway drug awards". She looks to see if the characters are likable, the plot is solid and judges each show based on those merits. The show was launched on Channel Awesome the day after JesuOtaku's appearance on Transmission Awesome where she was the first secret guest. Episodes *Baccano! (February 28th, 2010) *Ikki Tousen (March 12th, 2010) *Welcome to the NHK (March 18th, 2010) *Top 15 Dubbed Anime Themes (March 25th, 2010) *Top 15 Stupidest "Izzyisms" (May 7th, 2010) *Samurai Champloo (May 22nd, 2010) *Azumanga Daioh (May 26th, 2010) *Romeo x Juliet (June 10th, 2010) *Karin (June 19th, 2010) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (June 28th, 2010) *Great Teacher Onizuka (July 11th, 2010) *Intro to Digimon Month (August 2nd, 2010) *15 Nerdy References in SP vs TW (August 14th, 2010) *Digimon Adventure (August 20th, 2010) *Digimon Zero Two (November 6th, 2010) *Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2010 (November 18th, 2010) *Digimon Zero Two Parts 2 & 3 (November 22nd, 2010) *Black Cat (December 2nd, 2010) *Samurai 7 (December 12th, 2010) *Magic knight Rayearth (December 19th, 2010) *Eiken! (with Sage) (December 21st, 2010) *Top 25 Favorite Anime: 1st Half (December 28th, 2010) *Top 25 Favorite Anime: 2nd Half (Decmeber 29th, 2010) *Full Metal Panic! (January 20th, 2011) *Chobits (February 19th, 2011) *Summer Wars (February 25th, 2011) *Now and Then, Here and There (March 3rd, 2011) *Kaze no Stigma (March 6th, 2011) *Gurren Lagann (March 18th, 2011) *Fruit Basket (April 7th, 2011) *Top 10 Cowboy Bebop Episodes (May 17th, 2011) *Mahoromatic (June 23rd, 2011) *Phoenix (July 3rd, 2011) *Koi Kaze (August 2nd, 2011) *Master of Martial Hearts (August 26th, 2011) *FLCL (October 25th, 2011) *Digimon Tamers - Part One (November 23rd, 2011) *Digimon Tamers - Part One Continued (November 30th, 2011) *Digimon Tamers - Part One: Things Get Ugly (December 16th, 2011) *Digimon Tamers - Part One: And So it Ends (December 28th, 2011) *Digimon Tamers - Part Two: Lead Guys (January 29th, 2012) *Digimon Tamers - Part Two: Lead Girls (February 17th, 2012) *Fullmetal Alchemist (February 25th, 2012) *Witchblade (March 20th, 2012) *Ergo Proxy (March 22nd, 2012) *Paradise Kiss (April 30th, 2012) *High School of the Dead (August 23rd, 2012) *Madoka Magica (September 1st, 2012) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Part 1 (February 13th, 2013) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Part 2 (February 14th, 2013) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Round 2 Part 1 (March 11th, 2013) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Round 2 Part 2 (March 29th, 2013) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Round 3 Part 1 (May 1st, 2013) *Anime Derby - Winter Season 2013, Round 3 Part 2 (May 31st, 2013) *Anime Derby - Summer 2013, Round 1 Part 1 (September 3rd, 2013) *Anime Derby - Summer 2013, Round 1 Part 2 (September 7th, 2013) *Attack on Titan Part 1 (February 4th, 2014) *Attack on Titan In-Depth Analysis (March 18th, 2014) *Top 10 Space Dandy Episodes (October 3rd, 2014) Links *DesuDes Brigade *JesuOtaku's Youtube Channel *JesuOtaku Reviews on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows Category:Former Shows Category:Former Contributor